Today, movie and television show summaries are required to be produced by people watching the movie and/or television shows, and selecting the most popular scenes. Once the scenes are selected, they are compiled together to create a new video sequence for playback. This is a manual and labor intensive process.
Hence, there is a need for more robust solutions for developing video summaries of television shows and the like.